wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Aa - przerwany marsz
thumb|left|309px Przerwany marsz W mroku na pustyni zabłysło upiorne, zielone światło. Pomiędzy wydmami pojawiła się pradawna, przygarbiona postać o przenikliwym, bezdusznym wzroku, błądząc nim po piaskowych wzniesieniach. W blasku gwiazd uniosła dłoń i złożyła ją w pięść. W tym momencie z nieba zaczęły spływać potężne, ciemniejsze niż najczarniejsza noc piramidy niczym spuszczane po niewidzialnych linach. Opadły bezgłośnie, otwierając przejścia portali. Ze starożytnych przejść konstrukcji zaczęły wydostawać się metalowe postacie. Jeden po drugim. Setka po setce, aż utworzyły milionowy szereg zdolny obrócić w niebyt całe wrogie armie. Nad głowami maszyn zamigotały sierpowate statki – Kosy Nocy. W błyskach wyładowywanej energii przeniosły na powierzchnię planety nowe oddziały piechoty. Przygarbiona postać, wciąż trzymająca w górze pięść, otworzyła ją teraz i gestem otwartej dłoni wskazała przed siebie. Metalowy legion ruszył, a daleko przed robotami na tle wschodzącego słońca pojawiły się czarne, strzeliste kształty odległego miasta. Dowódca armii maszyn stał teraz na pokładzie jednej ze swoich barek. Sunął na niej w powietrzu nad swoimi legionami niczym sęp z pradawnych czasów, który czekał, aż po bitwie będzie mógł ucztować na truchłach poległych. Niemi wojownicy przemierzali piasek pustyni. Szli w równych odległościach, rytmicznie machając trzymaną bronią. Puste twarze nie zdradzały śladu emocji, ani resztek świadomości, jakie tliły się jeszcze w maszynach od czasu, gdy odebrano im żywe ciała i dusze. Aa, Ir, Du, Vu, At... tysiące, miliony istnień, które od eonów nie mogły zaznać spokoju, gnane przez nienasyconą ambicję swoich panów, teraz zmierzały wprost na ludzkie miasto Maximalcity. Nad głowami maszerujących przeleciały sierpowate myśliwce. To Kosy Zagłady mknęły jako posłańcy zniszczenia, które nieubłagalnie nadchodziło od zachodu. W oddali zajaśniał blask Promieni Śmierci, i przy niesłyszalnym z tej odległości huku runęły najwyższe wieżowce miasta. Ludzie dostrzegli już zagrożenie. W stronę piechoty poleciały pociski z samobieżnych dział imperialnych regimentów. Każdy wzbijał gejzery piasku, uderzając pod stopami maszerującej armii. Żaden z robotów nie zachwiał się, ani nie zwolnił. Nawet, gdy jeden z ładunków wybuchł w samym środku piątej centurii, rozrzucając dziesiątki Nekronów po okolicy. Jedynie dowódca wyciągnął przed siebie długi, świetlisty oręż i z upiornym okrzykiem nakazał uciszyć działa. Z sunących w powietrzu monolitów wydostały się małe stworzenia, unoszące się lekko nad ziemią. Z charakterystycznym dla siebie świergotem niczym fala czarnego morza przeleciały między nogami kroczących wojowników. Wyprzedziły piechotę, na chwilę zamieniając barwę piasku na czarną i znikły w oddali. Po kwadransie działa umilkły, a armia robotów w ciszy kontynuowała pochód. Mijały godziny. Metalowe stopy kroczyły po piasku, nie wzbudzając przy tym typowego dla siebie huku rytmicznego marszu. Natomiast do łożysk dostawały się ziarenka, powodując głośne skrzypienie, które przy tysiącach kroczących nóg zdawało się być namacalnym jękiem nadchodzącej śmierci. Gdy armia zaczęła zbliżać się do granic miasta, kroczące machiny minęły piechotę. Wkroczyły przez zwalony, betonowy mur, który do niedawna chronił miasto przed piaskiem pustyni i wkroczyły na płyty chodnika i asfaltowe ulice. Zdawały się przypominać wielkie złocisto-czarne pająki o potężnych nogach, które unosiły się z każdym krokiem, budząc trwogę w sercach ludzi. Na każdej z machin znajdował się pilot, który na holograficznym ekranie mógł dostrzec kryjących się w ruinach obrońców, szykujących się do zasadzki na niczego niespodziewającą się armię maszyn. Momentalnie spod tułowi pajęczych potworów wystrzeliły wiązki oślepiających promieni. Napotkane żelbetonowe ściany zapadały się w sobie z głośnym sykiem, a kryjący się za nimi ludzie, przepadali pochłonięci przez ładunki antymaterii. Rozległ się głośny okrzyk, bo do walki ruszyła piechota ludzi. Mężczyźni uzbrojeni w laserowe karabiny rzucili się do walki z nadchodzącym wrogiem. Każdy miał na sobie maskujący mundur i szary hełm. Byli pełni wiary mimo spalenia miasta i przewagi najeźdźcy. Minęli roztrzaskane posterunki, wypadając wprost pod nogi pajęczych maszyn. Te na widok zbliżającej się fali, wycofały się pospiesznie oddając ledwie kilka strzałów, by spowolnić atak ludzi. Ci wystrzelili kilka salw z ręcznych rakietnic. Pociski zatrzymały się i wybuchły w powietrzu dwa metry przed machinami, ale donośny huk i wycofujący się napastnicy wywołały okrzyk radości z ust żołnierzy. Maszyny nagle się rozstąpiły, robiąc miejsce dla nadchodzącej piechoty. Niemi wojownicy unieśli broń i wymierzyli w przeciwników. Wystrzelili równą salwą zielonych wiązek, powalając na asfalt przed chwilą wiwatujących w pierwszym szeregu ludzi. Rozpoczęła się zacięta walka. Laser z ludzkich karabinów nie czynił dostatecznych szkód, by zatrzymać natarcie maszyn. Nekroni szli powoli i nieustępliwie. W miejscu każdego powalonego Wojownika natychmiast pojawiał się następny. Roboty nacierały równą ławą, niczym starożytna falanga, lub żywy walec. Mimo to, żołnierze Imperium nie poddawali się. Wyciągnęli z rakietnice i ciskali granatami w szeregi nieprzyjaciela, byle tylko zmusić go do odwrotu lub choćby spowolnić. W pewnym momencie front przesunął się pod potężniejsze stanowiska obrony. Na dachach betonowych budynków umieszczono ciężkie karabiny i ręczne działa. Z zamienionych w bunkry domów posypał się grad pocisków, które zmusiły niepowstrzymany walec najpierw, by zwolnił a zaraz potem, by stanął. Cofający się żołnierze stanęli, by podziwiać ginącą w ogniu ich dział armię, gdy nagle część z nich dostrzegła z wolna jaśniejące odległe punkty. W chwilę potem z przepotężnych nekrońskich dział wydostały się śmiercionośne promienie czystej energii. W zielonej łunie wystrzelonych promieni znikły całe szeregi ludzi i ich uzbrojenia. Budynki nie wybuchły, ani się nie zapadły. Tam gdzie przed chwilą wznosiły się dumne ostre żelbetonowe bloki wzniesione na niewielkich wzniesieniach, teraz widać było jedynie czerwoną szlakę i połyskujące na czerwono resztki metalowego zbrojenia. Żołnierze wpadli w panikę. Całe zastępy runęły biegiem w głąb miasta, wycofując się przed nacierającą armią martwych robotów, która wznowiła przerwany marsz. Tłum Wojowników o zapomnianych imionach razem z pozostałymi oddziałami wszedł na główny plac w centrum miasta. Na jego końcu znajdował się stary budynek o wysokich kolumnach i wysokich schodach. Minęli potężne działa okrwawione resztkami z ich załogi, które do końca wypełniały wydane im rozkazy. Na środku placu leżał pancerny wóz na gąsienicach. Prawdopodobnie stał kilka metrów obok, trafiony z pocisku przelatujących statków został wyrzucony w powietrze. W pewnym momencie spod kolumn wielkiego budynku posypały się na nich metalowe pociski wystrzeliwane z automatycznych karabinów. Choć uszkadzały wielu z pośród Wojowników nie mogły zatrzymać ich marszu. Nagle, niewiadomo skąd, pojawiły się pod kolumnami okrwawieni Rozrywacze. Z wyglądu byliby podobni do Wojowników, gdyby nie ich makabryczne stroje, wykonane ze zdobytych fragmentów ciał wrogów. Przy wrzaskach mordowanych Wojownik Aa stanął pod schodami budynku. Wtem coś za nim błysnęło i wybuchło, a Nekron poleciał przed siebie. Po chwili podniósł się z ciała starego, łysego mężczyzny w szarym płaszczu. W jego skroni tkwił zamontowany kryształ. Martwy lub nieprzytomny trzymał w ręku dziwny kij, a czerwona posoka płynęła mu z uszu i nosa. Aa nie mógł znaleźć swojej broni, ale zauważył coś bardziej niepokojącego. Zamilkły rozkazy systemowe. Spojrzał na swoje metaliczne dłonie i zacisnął je powoli. Zgrzytnęły części, a palce u rąk zamknęły się w pięści. Wojownik obrócił dłońmi podziwiając ich wierzch, potem zaczął przyglądać się swoim nogom i ramionom. Wszystkie działały jak zwykle ciężko, ale tym razem, gdy sam tego chciał. Wyszedł do światła. Rozrywacze zniknęły nagle, tak jak się pojawiły, nasycone krwią. Ujrzał za to ostatniego z obrońców. Istota wyróżniała się barwą i bogactwem stroju. Z oblicza ziała duma i złość mimo, że był teraz trzymany za ramiona przez dwóch Pretorian. Przed budynkiem stała milcząca armia, wpatrująca się tysiącem zielonych oczu w jeńca. Po chwili po schodach weszła przepiękna kobieta. Zwiewny materiał opadał jej z ramion i bioder, czyniąc jedyny, ledwie słyszalny dźwięk. Niezwykły stop idealnie udawał każdy ruch twarzy, czyniąc oblicze Lordini pięknym i zmysłowym. Miała idealnie wymodelowany kształt bioder, nóg i ramion. Na piersiach złożony barwny, szeroki naszyjnik wysadzany klejnotami. Twarz jaśniała w blasku ponurych reflektorów jakie trzymali wojownicy oświetlając jeńca. Wchodziła po schodach z lekkim uśmiechem triumfu i wyższości wpatrując się na jeńca z typowym dla siebie chłodem. Aa nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku. Do jego elektrycznych synaps dopływały niematematyczne sygnały. Nie umiał ich nazwać, ani ustalić źródła, ale czuł, że jest dobrze gdy mógł patrzeć na władczynię. ‒ Przegrałeś Generale. Tak jak obiecałam zniszczyłam wszystko co miałeś ‒ powiedziała czystym i aksamitnym głosem. ‒ Moja porażka jest bez znaczenia. Imperator mnie pomści. ‒ W jednym mogę się z tobą zgodzić ‒ Jeniec splunął w twarz Lordin, a Aa ruszył w jego kierunku. ‒ Dlaczego nie umiecie docenić… Co to ma znaczyć?! Łup! Aa przyłożył jeńcowi pięścią w twarz, aż wypadły mu z ust białe kamyczki. ‒ Wojowniku! Co to ma znaczyć? Aa patrzył w oczy Lordini nie mogąc powiedzieć ani słowa. ‒ Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?! Dlaczego to zrobił? Nie wiedział, czuł jakiś niesystemowy, nawet nie dający się wyrazić słownie przymus ukarania tej istoty za jej upokarzający gest i go posłuchał. Dlaczego? ‒ Dlaczego wciąż stoisz? System każe ci uklęknąć! ‒ Problemy z dyscypliną? ‒ spytał jeniec najwyraźniej dochodząc do siebie. Lordini zignorowała go i wciąż wpatrywała się w Aa oczekując na odpowiedź, której technicznie nie był zdolny udzielić. ‒ No jasne. Zabrać go, sprawdzić program i naprawić ‒ powiedziała wykonując gest ręką. Generał patrzył na niego przez chwilę i powiedział: ‒ On wygląda jakby… Niemożliwe! ‒ Lordini wstrzymała Pretorian i pochyliła się nad okrwawionym obrońcą. ‒ Co takiego jest niemożliwe? ‒ Generał znów spojrzał w oczy Aa i powiedział. ‒ On patrzy na ciebie, jakby… czuł. Generał Gaius William był prowadzony na pokład czarnego okrętu. Zielone światło wydobywało się z każdej szczeliny w jego poszyciu, nadając mu upiorny wygląd. Przed człowiekiem kroczyła lordini Nekronów. Milczała, tak jak tysiące jej wojowników kroczących dookoła. Pretorianie, którzy wciąż trzymali człowieka za ramiona nie zwalniali kroku. Gdy generał tracił równowagę po prostu unosili go do góry, by nie mógł upaść. Ich beznamiętna zimne twarze wyglądały trochę strasznie, ale generał nauczył się patrzeć na wszystkie te istoty jak na bezduszne maszyny. Podobne do bezzałogowych czołgów czy zwiadowczych samolotów. Jednak ich ruchy i wypowiadane z rzadka słowa przypominały, że kiedyś wszyscy byli żyjącymi istotami. Przed generałem, tuż za lordinią kroczył wojownik. Jedyny pozbawiony broni. Jego krok był najbardziej chaotyczny i nie typowy dla jego rasy. Światło wydobywające się z oczodołów wciąż było niepokojąco obecne i (o zgrozo) żywe. Wciąż rozglądał się wokoło, jak gdyby szukał jakiegoś wsparcia lub odpowiedzi na odżyłe po mileniach pytania. Czarne arki zapełnione wojownikami przeleciały nad ich głowami. W ponurym okręcie otworzyło się wielkie wejście, wpuszczając je do środka. Arki, choć mierzące po kilkanaście metrów nikły w ogromie wejścia, zalane przez upiorne zielone światło, wydostające się ze środka. „Jak coś tak wielkiego mogło wylądować na planecie nie ściągając na siebie uwagi Imperialnych agentów na tej planecie?” – zadał sobie pytanie generał. Statek był ogromny. Nawet biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że przybył z gwiezdnej przestrzeni, mógł mieć problemy ze spokojnym poruszaniem się po galaktyce. Jakąż technologią dysponowała ta przeklęta rasa skoro nie obawiała się asteroid i zbłąkanych komet? W kadłubie statku, dużo poniżej arek, otworzyło się czworokątne przejście. W jego dolnej części zaczęła kształtować się czarna rampa. Generał nie znał żadnego materiału, który zachowywałby się w podobny sposób. Ciemny metal spłynął niczym woda po niewidzialnej ścianie. Gdy tylko dotknął piasku przed stopami lordini, zakrzepł, w chwili gdy ta położyła na niej swą stopę. Za nią wszedł przebudzony wojownik a po nim pretorianie, trzymający zadziwionego generała. Rampa pod stopami była twarda niczym skała, choć stąpając po niej nie wydobywały się żadne dźwięki. Zupełni jak gdyby kroczył po dywanie. Po chwili byli już przed wejściem na pokład okrętu. Generał mimowolnie przełknął ślinę i obejrzał się by po raz ostatni zobaczyć ruiny miasta, którego miał bronić do ostatniego żołnierza. Ponure ruiny wciąż dominowały nad pustynnym krajobrazem. Gaius poczuł, że zawiódł, skoro wciąż żył. Otoczyła go zielona łuna wydobywająca się z wnętrza statku. Przez chwilę nic nie widział. A potem był już prowadzony prostym korytarzem, oświetlany takim samym światłem, które wydobywało się z oczu zimnych Nekronów. Weszli do niedużego pomieszczenia. Gdy weszli na środek pokoju gwałtownie odsunęła się ściana ukazując prosty korytarz, którego mroczny koniec nikł w oddali. Podłoga drgnęła po chwili mknąc przed siebie niosąc generała i trzymających go Pretorian. Generał po jakimś czasie poczuł, że korytarz wydaje się nie mieć końca. W oddali widział samotnie lecącą na platformie lordinię, co jeszcze potęgowało to wrażenie. Gdzieś znikł ten pomylony wojownik. Ale nie to było teraz ważne. Mężczyzna nie miał pojęcia jak długo tak mknęli. Kwadrans, godzinę, dzień? Mijali niekiedy poprzeczne korytarze. generał obracał się, jak tylko mógł, żeby zobaczyć, czy nie przejeżdżają wciąż obok tych samych. Nikogo ani niczego tam nie zobaczył. Każdy zdawał się nie mieć końca i prowadzić donikąd. Gdy nagle przed nimi pojawiło się przejście do jakiegoś dużego pomieszczenia Gaius William był pewien, że właśnie dopadły go przewidzenia. Oszalał, skoro widział koniec nieskończoności. Jednak naprawdę wyszedł w raz z dwoma pretorianami i milczącą Lordinią do olbrzymiej, okrągłej sali. Kopuła była zrobiona z jakiegoś przezroczystego materiału. Wydawał się podobny do szkła, choć generał czytał, że Nekroni go nie stosują. Choć nie należało specjalnie ufać książkom autorów, skoro zapewne nikt z żyjących nigdy nie widział tego, co on teraz. Pod przezroczystymi ścianami sali był poprowadzony szeroki chodnik, choć był tak daleko, że ledwo można było dostrzec chodzących po nim nielicznych Nekronów. Gdy prowadzono niekończącym się korytarzem jeńca statek musiał już wystartować, bo ze wszystkich stron, za kopułą otaczały ich gwiazdy i kosmiczna pustka. Lordini przeszła przez poprowadzoną do centralnego miejsca sali platformę i zatrzymała się tam. Generał choć tracił już siły z bólu miażdżonych ramion i wyczerpany długim marszem zdążył jeszcze zobaczyć kulisty plan galaktyki, zawieszony w samym centrum gigantycznego pomieszczenia i Lordinię swoimi cienkimi palcami, wyznaczającą na nim trasę. Lodowa twierdza Było mu zimno. Otworzył oczy, ale natychmiast zapragnął wrócić do swojego snu. Wciąż był więźniem Lordini. Miał za plecami skute ręce. Choć mógł poruszać palcami a nawet obracać nadgarstkami czuł, że są zamknięte w metalicznej powłoce. Ramiona bolały go niemiłosiernie. A umęczone ciało smagał nieznośny chłód. Znów otworzył oczy. Siedział na pokładzie małego statku, pędzącego w powietrzu przez lodową pustynię. Niebo było spowite czarnymi chmurami. Nie sposób było powiedzieć, czy panuje dzień czy noc. Mijali olbrzymie lodowe wzniesienia i potężne zmarznięte góry. W oddali majaczyła zielona łuna. Generał owinął się swoim cienkim płaszczem. Spojrzał na smaganą przez śnieg i wiatr, Lordinię niewzruszenie patrzącą przed siebie. Jej oblicze choć zimne, wydawało się tak żywe, że trudno było uwierzyć, że mogła nic nie czuć. Cienki materiał przyczepiony do jej bioder i ramion łopotał na wietrze. Sprawiał wrażenie flag przyczepionych do stalowego masztu. Zaczęli zbliżać się do celu. Nad nimi zaczęły pojawiać się zamarznięte, misternie zdobione kolumny. Część z nich była pokruszona, choć większość ocalała. Bez wątpienia nie były one dziełem żadnego Nekrona. Po pewnym czasie nad kolumnami pojawiło się sklepienie. Kiedyś mogło być złote. Bogato ozdobione szczegółowymi, roślinnymi ornamentami, dziś rozpadało się, smagane nieustannym zimnem. Pojazd zatrzymał się, a niedostrzeżony do tej pory przez generała Pretorianin chwycił go za łokieć i podniósł z kolan. Lordini obróciła się w stronę zejścia nie zaszczycając człowieka swoim spojrzeniem. Zeszła po mniejszej wersji rampy jaka pojawiła się z orbitalnego okrętu. Generał popychany przez Nekrona poszedł za nią. Szli po zaśnieżonej posadzce starego i wielkiego budynku, który ktoś wzniósł w pogardzie dla wiecznej zimy. Kierując się w stronę światła generał jeszcze raz rozejrzał się dookoła. Gdy powiódł wzrokiem po ścianie pojął, że najwyższy z wieżowców Maximalcity spokojnie zmieściłby się nawet tuż przy niej, gdzie sklepienie było najniższe. Weszli do jasnego pomieszczenia, z którego były poprowadzone dwa przejścia. Skręcili w lewo, by znaleźć się na początku korytarza łączącego obie ścieżki. Znacznie skromniejsze, czarne kolumny wspierały prosty sufit. Zewsząd wydobywało się ponure zielone światło. Znów byli w konstrukcji wzniesionej przez pradawne roboty. Szli prosto, na końcu galerii stało dwóch pretorian trzymających długie włócznie i kanciaste tarcze. Nie poruszyli się gdy ich mijali, choć Gaius William poczuł, że odprowadzili go spojrzeniem, aż do automatycznych wrót. Po nich, w okrągłym przedpokoju, oświetlanym przez półkulisty, jasnozielony kryształ przyczepiony u góry, Lordini skierowała się w lewo. Pretorianin zaś skierował go na prawo. Zanim generał zaczął zastanawiać się nad swoim położeniem, próbując wywnioskować, czego mogą od niego chcieć, wyszli na kolejny korytarz. Po prawej stronie znajdowały się, w równych odstępach, okna. Wykonane z podobnego, a może tego samego materiału co ściany na mostku nekrońskiego okrętu. Choć umożliwiały widok jedynie na śnieżną pustkę nadawały po raz pierwszy, jakiejś formy swobody. Nekron skierował człowieka w lewo. Otworzyły się przed nimi drzwi do średniej wielkości pomieszczenia. Lekko popchnięty, wszedł do środka. Zamknęło się za nim przejście. A człowieka został sam wewnątrz pokoju. W tej chwili spadły z jego rąk nekrońskie kajdany. Spojrzał za siebie na podłogę, by zobaczyć, co go krępowało, ale nic nie znalazł. Czarna, podobna do ciemnego marmuru posadzka była idealnie gładka. Z czterech narożników pokoju biło jasne zielone światło. Na środku pod ścianą znajdowało się kryształowe łoże z białą pościelą. Obok znajdowała się wnęka z półkami, a na drugim końcu pokoju wydrążone, okrągłe pomieszczenie, wyłożone białym kryształem. U góry miało kilka malutkich otworów, a na ścianie znajdowało się wysokie lustro i gałka. Nie wiele rozumiejąc Gaius, ściągnął z siebie brudne ubranie. Wszedł do kabiny i przekręcił gałkę. Z górnych otworów popłynęła ciepła woda, kojąc zmarznięte ciało. Spojrzał w lustro by ocenić stan swoich ramion. Miał poobcieraną, gdzieniegdzie zdartą skórę. Miał lekko spuchniętą wargę i trzy wybite zęby. Ale poza tym wydawało się, że nic mu nie jest. Na łóżku leżało złożone ciemne ubranie. Przypominało z wyglądu materiał zdobiący Lordinię. Wzgardziwszy podarunkiem, mężczyzna założył na siebie zniszczony przez podróż mundur. Zapiął guziki i stanął przed lustrem. Wyglądał jak gdyby przebył pieszo pustynną planetę. Dobrze mu tak. Jeśli zawiódł Imperatora nie zasługiwał na godne odzienie. Ani na tytuł generała. Po chwili otworzyły się drzwi, a w nich stanął Nekron o białym obliczu. ‒ Generał ma przyjść. Gaius William spojrzał na niego gniewnie. Właśnie miał odpowiedzieć coś dosadnie maszynie ale widok lodowatego spojrzenia Nieśmiertelnego skutecznie go do tego zniechęcił. Skierował się wolnym krokiem do wyjścia. Nekron prowadził go tym samym korytarzem którym wcześniej go prowadzono. Weszli do okrągłego przedpokoju oświetlanego kryształem i skręcili w prawo, w środkowe przejście. Krótki korytarz wyprowadził ich do dużej sali z zastawionym stołem. Na jego szczycie siedziała lordini, zaś po jej lewej stronie ubrana na biało kobieta. ‒ Ach. Witaj generale. Przedstawiam ci generała Gaiusa Williama. Dzielnie dowodził 78 i 79 Regimentem Tyssen. ‒ Człowiek? Doprawdy! Jutro zapewne zaprosisz jakiegoś zielonego orka albo najlepiej tyranidzkiego trutnia. ‒ krzyknęła oburzona kobieta na lordinię. Generał dopiero teraz rozpoznał w niej po płynnych ruchach i spiczastych uszach Eldarkę. ‒ Generale ‒ zwróciła się do niego lordini, najwyraźniej ignorując uwagę kobiety ‒ To księżniczka Liphantië, córka księcia Yriela z Iyanden. ‒ Widzę, że nie w smak jest jej moja obecność. Choć pragnę zauważyć, że ja dostałem się do niewoli później. Na twarzy Eldarki nie pojawił się gniew, który zapłonął w jej oczach. Człowiek nie zasługiwał na ujrzenie pełna nienawiści księżniczki. Ten nie wiele się tym przejmując zasiadł zadowolony do stołu. Na nim znajdowało się wiele dań, których przepisy Nekroni musieli poznać niedawno. Gdyż mężczyzna rozpoznał najokazalsze z ludzkich dań: Tort Terry, Indyk Triumfu (serwowany tylko w związku z ważnymi wydarzeniami). Były tam także liczne owoce i sałatki. Zagadką pozostawały sine pieczenie i różnobarwne kremy w białych miseczkach. Generał miał przed sobą płaski talerz i drewniane sztućce. „Parszywe maszyny nie pozwalają mi umrzeć z honorem” – pomyślał. Przepełniony gniewem chwycił za sztućce i nałożył sobie kawał tortu. ‒ Zapewne zastanawiasz się czemu cię tu przyprowadzono, prawda? ‒ spytała lordini. Generał łypnął na nią okiem i nagle jego uwagę przykuł widok metalowych rąk trzymających sztućce. Uśmiechnięta lordii żuła pieczeń z jakiegoś stwora. ‒ Czy… czy, to normalne, żeby… żebyś… ‒ …jadła? Cóż ‒ skierowała wzrok na Eldarkę, wciąż dumną, z pogardą patrzącą na człowieka. ‒ Mój gość zwrócił mi uwagę, że niegrzecznie jest bezczynnie patrzeć jak ktoś je. Musiałam przyznać rację. Na własne życzenie wciąż czuję smak każdej z potraw. Nie wiele istot posądzało by Nekronów o taką zdolność. Dlatego miałam zabawę, gdy słusznie zwróciłam uwagę, że nasze pierwsze danie było za słone. Choć nie odczuwam już przyjemności z jedzenia, jak przed laty. Wasze pokoje również poprawiono po uwadze księżniczki. Od początku zależy mi by przyznała, że mój ród w niczym nie odstępuje Eldarom. Jej, więc zawdzięczasz wszelkie wygody, które zdążyłam dla ciebie przygotować, generale. Wracając do przyczyny twojego pobytu. Jesteś tu, bezpośrednio w związku z tym co chcę usłyszeć od księżniczki. Jest to z kolei następstwem ostatniego incydentu, którego oboje byliśmy świadkami. Gdyby nie twoja uwaga dotycząca mojego wojownika, zapewne obaj bylibyście już martwi. ‒ Chyba nie rozumiem. ‒ Mamy z księżniczką rodzaj pewnej umowy. Pragnę jej pokazać, że Nekroni są pod każdym względem lepsi od innych. W najgorszym wypadku spokojnie im dorównują. Chciałabym, żebyś mi to ułatwił. ‒ Wolę śmierć niż pomaganie Nekronom! Na Imperatora! Jeszcze pożałujesz swoich czynów. Lordini uśmiechnęła się z litością do człowieka. ‒ Na razie czuj się moim gościem. Dopóki cię do siebie nie wezwę. ‒ Mam spełniać zachcianki jakiejś plugawej wiedźmy o stalowym języku? Nigdy w życiu! ‒ Uważaj na słowa generale. Możemy sprawić, że pomożesz nam po śmierci ‒ odpowiedziała spokojnie lordini ‒ Przed tym powstrzymuje mnie Kodeks, nakazujący dobre traktowanie każdego godnego przeciwnika. A ja umiem patrzyć na przód. Jeśli mi pomożesz, zakończymy twoje życie jak tylko sobie tego zażyczysz. Będziesz też mógł opuścić to miejsce na pokładzie waszego statku, dokądkolwiek będziesz chciał. Pomyśl jak wiele będziesz mógł osiągnąć dzięki wiedzy jaką tu zdobędziesz. Gaius William przełknął ślinę. Nie w smak było mu pomagać Nekronce, choć oferta powrotu przed Sztab Gwardii Imperialnej po pobycie w samym sercu wroga wydawała się bardzo atrakcyjna. ‒ Nie mogę nic obiecać, nie wiedząc do czego będę zmuszony. ‒ odpowiedział. ‒ Ach! Mówisz jak ja za młodu. ‒ Nekronka uśmiechnęła się swą metaliczną maską. ‒ Wszystkiego się dowiesz. Tymczasem wybaczcie. Nekronka dopiła wino i wstała, kłaniając się lekko. Generał został sam na sam z Eldarką, która wciąż siedziała nieruchomo. Generał spojrzał jej w oczy, ale już patrzyła gdzie indziej, by nie zaszczycić człowieka swoją uwagą. „Ciekawe jak ona się tu znalazła” – pomyślał. Uszkodzony ‒ Moja pani, sprawdziłem każdy element tego wojownika, do najmniejszych jego fragmentów. Wszystko działa poprawnie z kilkoma małymi wyjątkami. ‒ Co to oznacza? ‒ spytała lordini. Patrzyła na zamkniętego za półprzezroczystym materiałem wojownika, wiszącym w eterycznej osnowie podczepionym mnóstwem kabli. Wszędzie małe skarabeusze sprawdzały wiązania i przeprowadzały drobne naprawy. Obok niej stał wielki Kryptek trzymający w rękach płytę z zapisem raportu badań nad wojownikiem. Przesunął tekst do miejsca traktującego o zauważonych anomaliach. ‒ Kilka systemów zostało uruchomionych jednocześnie. Większość miała pozostać niedostępną dla wojowników. Chodzi tu o pamięć o emocjach. W przypadku tego wojownika działają one dość dziwnie. Na przykład jednocześnie wspomina ból i radość. ‒ Sprzeczne komunikaty. ‒ Właśnie moja pani. Jeśli jest w stanie je pogodzić, a sam widziałem jak działał, stwarza to niezwykłe możliwości i zagrożenia. ‒ Dlatego nie słyszy systemu? ‒ Nie dlatego. Ilość aktywnych synaps wskazuje na obudzenie świadomości. Nie widziałem tego nawet u niektórych lordów, których mi pani przysłałaś. Świadomość powoduje odstępstwa od poleceń. Gdy jest tak silna jak tutaj, może ich nawet nie słyszeć. Jednak zauważyłem, że jego program wciąż działa, dążąc do przywrócenia pierwotnego stanu. Jeśli dojdzie do jakichś uszkodzeń a jego świadomość zamilknie wszystko wróci do normy. ‒ Jak z jego zdolnością do artyzmu? ‒ Artyzmu? ‒ Sztuki idioto! Umie rzeźbić? Malować? Pisać? Czuje, więc może potrafi to wyrazić. ‒ Moja pani… ‒ kryptek nie ukrywał zdziwienia. Jego duże oko poszukiwało odpowiedzi na twarzy lordini, która zachowała zdolność przekazywania niewerbalnych komunikatów. ‒ On, jak każde z nas, nie ma duszy. Jeśli zajmował się czymś o czym moja pani myśli, przed biotranswerem, istnieje szansa, choć niewielka, że będzie umiał do tego wrócić. Jednak szansa na to wynosi około 15%. A to, że czymś takim się zajmował ok 5. Daje nam to szansę mniejszą od jednego promila. ‒ To mi wystarczy. Rozszerz i wspomóż jego funkcje. Ma działać lepiej, szybciej i sprawniej. Niech dostanie jakiś dobry głos. Generał ma się czuć swobodnie gdy będzie z nim rozmawiał. Ponadto dobrze będzie trochę zmienić mu kształt twarzy. Moje doświadczenia wskazują, że widok naszych wojowników jest dla ludzi straszny. ‒ Straszny? Moja pani… oczywiście zrobię co w mojej mocy. ‒ Dodał rozpoznając w ściągniętych brwiach lordini niezadowolenie. Następnego dnia generał znów został wezwany do stołu. Lordini przywitała go ze swym dumnym uśmiechem prosząc by usiadł. Po chwili przybyła Eldarka. Ze wstrętem spojrzała na Nekronkę a potem na generała. Gaius William nie był pewien, czy tym samym. ‒ A zatem generale. Czy zechciałbyś mi pomóc? ‒ Wciąż nie wiem czy będę mógł. ‒ odparł łupiąc okiem. ‒ Nie sądzę by nastręczało to jakichkolwiek problemów. Do pokoju wprowadzono wojownika. Tego samego, który wybił generałowi trzy zęby. Jednak wyglądał trochę inaczej. Metaliczne oblicze uzyskało ciemne łuki brwiowe zrobione z tego samego metalu co ciało. Drobne, dodatkowe moduły za przegubami sprawiały, że poruszał się ciszej i bardziej płynnie. Jego lekko przestraszone oblicze czyniło go najżałośniej wyglądającym Nekronem jakiego przyszło oglądać człowiekowi. Rozchwiane spojrzenie wypatrujące pomocy w końcu napotkało lordinię. Na jej widok wyprostował się i zamarł w bezruchu. ‒ Chciałabym, żebyś zajął się tym wojownikiem. Rozmawiajcie dużo na dowolne tematy. Jeśli to możliwe ma się nauczyć piękna. Wyrazi to w sztuce i ostatni z argumentów Eldarów upadnie. Księżniczka spojrzała na Nekronkę, nie była w stanie opanować rozbawienia. ‒ TO ma zająć się sztuką? Do reszty zwariowałaś! Ha ha! Eldarka wybuchła gromkim śmiechem przyprawiającym o dreszcze. Zdawał się przenikać do umysłu i tam siać lęk. A przynajmniej tak odczuwał to generał. Nekron stał w miejscu nie rozumiejąc sytuacji. A lordini spoglądała chłodno na rozradowaną księżniczkę. ‒ Sama twa wola to za mało, by oprzeć się logice i jej argumentom. Pokazałam, że Nekroni są zdolni do dobra, traktując was z należytym szacunkiem, łaskę przejawiam na każdym kroku wciąż znosząc twą arogancję. Powiedz mi, gdy jeden z nas stworzy coś, co dorównuje waszym dziełom w czym będziemy wam ustępować? ‒ Nie macie duszy! Więc nikt z was nie umie jej wyrazić sztuką. Ten pojedynek jest z góry przesądzony. A ja chętnie zobaczę twą porażkę. Eldarka wyraźnie w dobrym humorze siedziała patrząc na stojącego przed nią Nekrona. Generał wciąż niedowierzając w to co usłyszał i czego od niego oczekiwano. ‒ Obawiam się, że… jedyna sztuka na jakiej się znam to… sztuka wojny. Nie będziesz miała ze mnie większego pożytku niż z większości swych sług. ‒ Cieszy mnie twoja szczerość generale. Ale tak jak słusznie zauważyła księżniczka nie mając duszy na razie nikt z nas nie potrafi zająć się tym tematem. Nie oczekuję, że będziesz umiał nauczyć go jak trzymać pędzel. Wystarczy, że pomożesz mu przypomnieć sobie jak to się robi. Zostawiam was samych. Myślę, że pół roku powinno ci wystarczyć. Zgodzisz się ze mną? Lordini wyszła. Aa zrobił krok w jej stronę, jednak zatrzymał się gdy zamknęły się za nią drzwi. Został z siedzącym człowiekiem i Eldarką, obrócony do nich plecami. * * * „Czy to ma być jakiś podstęp? O co im chodzi?” – generał przewracał się z boku na bok usiłując zasnąć. Mógł umrzeć w ruinach miasta w raz ze swoimi regimentami, a tak. Bił się ze swoimi myślami, a co było najstraszniejsze zaczynał dopuszczać do siebie myśl by pomóc Nekronom. Wstał w końcu z łóżka. Półmrok nie działał dobrze na jego samopoczucie. Zaczął krążyć po pokoju próbując znaleźć właściwe wyjście z tej sytuacji. „To byłaby pomoc wrogowi. Sztab kazałby mnie rozstrzelać na miejscu. Z drugiej strony w czym tak naprawdę mógłbym pomóc ucząc ich malować?” ‒ Powinienem zginąć! ‒ krzyknął uderzając pięścią w lustro. Poleciało szkło, na szczęście nie raniąc go po nogach. Mężczyzna spojrzał na krwawiące knykcie. ‒ A może nie wszystko stracone? Może naprawdę będę mógł wrócić, by złożyć najpełniejszy raport w dziejach Imperium? Następnego dnia usiadł na końcu stołu. Z owiniętą rękawem ręką zabrał się do śniadania. W pewnym momencie, dostrzegł na talerzach nowy owoc. Chwycił największy z nich by uważnie mu się przyjrzeć. ‒ Jabłka. ‒ powiedział powoli ‒ Nie rosną w tym systemie. Eldarka spojrzała uważnie na trzymającego owoc człowieka. Lordini odłożyła sztućce i odparła: ‒ Podobnie jak kilka innych owoców i mięs na tym stole. Na szczęście w raz z pojmaniem księżniczki znalazłam bogatą Eldarską spiżarnie. Gdybym nie zabrała jej zawartości zapewne musielibyście się zadowolić tutejszymi stworami. A zapewniam, że nie są zbyt smaczne. ‒ Tort Terrański też był w spiżarni? ‒ zapytał poirytowany generał ‒ Ależ skąd, generale. ‒ Lordini machnęła ręką ‒ Kazałam go upiec z okazji twego przybycia. Mieliście gdzieś na niego przepis w polowej kuchni. Więc jedna sprawa wyjaśniona. Pozostało jeszcze kilka… ‒ A więc generał dał się pojmać jedyny z dwóch regimentów, które miały nawet torty? ‒ spytała spokojnie Eldarka upijając wina z kieliszka. ‒ Cóż ‒ Lordini złożyła palce, patrząc z uśmiechem na Eldarkę ‒ wydaje się to i tak godniejsze niż zostać pojmanym w czasie kąpieli, prawda? Generał parsknął śmiechem, a twarz Eldarki skamieniała. ‒ Co to za bzdury? ‒ Czy ja coś powiedziałam, że to się tobie przydarzyło, księżniczko? ‒ Nekronka spojrzała na nią udając zdziwienie ‒ Spytałam jedynie, czy nie jest to mniej godne. Nekronka z poczuciem humoru. Jak wiele z czasów krwi i kości kazała sobie zachować? Mimo, że żart pozostawał żartem, mężczyźnie bardzo spodobała się myśl o nagiej Eldarce, chwytanej przez uzbrojony oddział. Wyraźnie w lepszym humorze zabrał się za smażone jajka z cebulą. Obiad przebiegał znacznie spokojniej. Mimo, że na końcu stołu dołączył do nich Nekron, który miał zostać po całych eonach pierwszym artystą swojej rasy. Gaius William wpatrywał się w niego uważnie analizując każdy jego ruch. Był chodzącą ofermą chowającą się przed cudzym wzrokiem. Czyniło go to żałosnym, ale też, trochę „żywym”. ‒ Czy w tym więzieniu przygotowano coś na zabicie czasu? ‒ spytał mężczyzna, pamiętając uciążliwą nudę, jaka towarzyszyła mu przed posiłkiem. Lordini patrzyła na niego uważnie, jak gdyby próbując dociec przyczyny słów generała. W końcu uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała: ‒ Chyba wiem o co wam chodzi, generale. Myślę, że najlepiej będzie, gdy każe dostarczyć ci twoich wszystkich bezpiecznych rzeczy. Eldarka spojrzała zaskoczona na Nekronkę. Najwyraźniej nie miała ochoty prosić o dostarczenie swoich rzeczy, ale nie miała by nic przeciwko temu by tak uczyniono. Generał przełknął kęs i spokojnie popił wodą. Lata służby nauczyły go stronić od alkoholu. Zwłaszcza w śród wrogów. ‒ Pragnę zauważyć, że wydaje mi się niewłaściwym różne traktowanie więźniów o tym samym statusie. ‒ Słusznie generale. Rzeczy księżniczki również do niej trafią. ‒ powiedziała uśmiechając się do Eldarki. Ta patrzyła dziwnie na człowieka, wyraźnie nie wiedząc jak zareagować. Ostatecznie musiało ją poruszyć słowa o „równym statusie”, bo znów odwróciła od niego wzrok, wracając do posiłku. W czasie kolacji, to Nekronka przerwała nieznośną ciszę. Odłożyła kieliszek na bok i spojrzała kątem na Gaiusa. ‒ Generale, wybacz mi, ale zaczyna irytować mnie brak twojej odpowiedzi w sprawie mojej propozycji. Zgadzasz się zostać nauczycielem tego wojownika? Generał westchnął. Spojrzał na przerażoną ofermę i pokręcił głową. ‒ Chyba nie mam wyboru. Zrobię co będę w stanie. ‒ Bardzo się cieszę ‒ powiedziała chłodno ‒ Wasze rzeczy trafią do was jutro po śniadaniu. Lordini wstała, zwyczajowo ukłoniła się lekko i wyszła swym lekkim krokiem. Eldarka chwilę jeszcze spożywała w ciszy swój posiłek po czym zostawiła generała samego z Nekronem. ‒ Masz jakieś imię? ‒ spytał przerywając przedłużającą się ciszę. ‒ Imię? ‒ Tak. Musisz mieć jakieś. Mógłbym się do ciebie zwracać „Nekronie”. Mnie tam bez różnicy. Jednak jeśli masz sobie cokolwiek przypomnieć, myślę, że warto żebyś podał swoje imię. ‒ Imię? ‒ Tak, imię. Na imperatora. Może macie numery? ‒ Nie. ‒ Wreszcie jakiś postęp. Nie pamiętasz swojego imienia? ‒ Nie pamiętam. ‒ Było długie? A może… ‒ A! ‒ Co „a”? ‒ Imię. Aa. ‒ Pamiętasz, że nazywałeś się Aa? ‒ Tak. ‒ Wspaniale. A więc Aa, co u ciebie? ‒ Ciebie? ‒ Chyba poproszę twoją panią o kolejne pół roku. Sztuka sztuki Aa siadał do każdego posiłku przy stole. Generał rozmawiał z nim po każdym z nich. Gdy pierwszy raz kazano mu usiąść po lewej stronie lordini, Eldarka nie chcąc przebywać bezpośrednio koło wojownika zajęła miejsce przy generale. On też wolał jej towarzystwo od tej groteskowej maszyny. Zwłaszcza, że siadając rozsiewał się wokół niej przyjemny kwiatowy zapach. Gaius William nie wierzył, by był to efekt jakichś perfum. Wyglądało na to, iż była to naturalna cecha Eldarek. Wojownik nie zrażał się tym specjalnie. Gdy tylko mógł wpatrywał się w lordinię, co ta konsekwentnie ignorowała. Któregoś dnia gdy Nekronka opuściła ich w czasie obiadu, generał postanowił go o nią spytać. ‒ Czemu na nią patrzysz? ‒ Nie wiem. ‒ Podoba ci się? ‒ Podoba? ‒ No wiesz… ‒ generał wykonał rękami obojętny gest ‒ Czy lubisz na nią patrzeć, czy jest ładna. ‒ Ładna. ‒ Tak. Ładna ‒ Gaius spojrzał uważnie na Nekrona. Wydawał się znów odżywać w swojej metalicznej skorupie. Metaliczne brwi wygładziły się a ożywiony wzrok zaczął błądzić po ścianach. ‒ Tracisz czas. ‒ skomentowała Eldarka wstając od stołu. ‒ Bez duszy za życia, bez duszy po śmierci. ‒ Nie słuchaj jej. ‒ Odparł zaintrygowany generał, gdy Aa spojrzał, zainteresowany słowami, na Eldarkę. ‒ Czujesz się lepiej gdy twoja pani jest w pobliżu? ‒ Tak. ‒ odpowiedział chłodno Nekron. ‒ Ciekawe, ciekawe. Nie podejrzewałem cię o to. Naprawdę. To sprawia, że ona może mieć jednak rację… Zakochany Nekron. Ha! Kto by pomyślał? ‒ Zakochany? ‒ Tak. Wszystko na to wskazuje. Widocznie masz gdzieś stalowe serce. A jeśli naprawdę umiesz czuć… Cholera, dlaczego wcześniej cię o to nie spytałem ‒ generał wstał z krzesła i zaczął krążyć przed stołem. ‒ To chyba przez mojego psionika. Tak. Na pewno. Jeden z was poleciał w jego stronę na chwilę, zanim mnie dopadliście. Spadłeś na takiego starego dziada z długim kijem, prawda? ‒ Tak. ‒ To wiele wyjaśnia. Pewnie te maszyny zachodzą w głowę jak to możliwe, że zacząłeś czuć. A to proste. Psionik działa. Nekron leci. Bach! ‒ wykonał gest uderzając dłońmi o siebie. ‒ Może słabo się na tym znam, ale skoro tak się stało, to jest to widocznie możliwe. Gdybym poprosił o więcej psioników! Ach, może bitwa potoczyłaby się inaczej. Kto wie. Ale to teraz nie ważne. Nie ważne. O wszystkim zawiadomię dowództwo, gdy tylko obaj sobie pomożemy. Prawda? Nekron milczał wciąż wpatrując się na chodzącego w kółko człowieka wodząc za nim głową. ‒ Słuchaj mnie. Jeśli mi pomożesz, sprawisz, że twoja pani będzie szczęśliwa. Chcesz by była szczęśliwa? ‒ Tak. ‒ To wspaniale. Ona chce byś coś dla niej wyrzeźbił lub namalował. Umiesz malować? Nekron znów patrzył pytająco na człowieka. Generał cmoknął. ‒ Nic ci to nie mówi. Prawda? Hmm. Niektóre istoty potrafią namalować to co widziały, lub o czym słyszały, tak, że gdy spojrzy się na ich pracę wydaje się, jakbyś sam tam był. ‒ Kamera? ‒ Nie, nie jak kamera. ‒ generał pokręcił głową. Wciąż pamiętał rozmowę o namierzaniu przestępców w armii. Jak w ogóle zeszli na taki temat? ‒ Tworzysz jeden obraz. Słowami, w kamieniu lub farbami. Choć przedstawia jedną rzecz, każdy może na nią spojrzeć inaczej, bo nigdy nie przedstawia dokładnie rzeczywistości. Rozumiesz mnie? ‒ Nie. Generał westchnął głęboko. Opuściły go znów siły. Oparł czoło na dłoni i odparł: ‒ No trudno. Zostawmy ten temat na dzisiaj. Wrócimy do niego jutro. Nekron wstał od stołu. Spojrzał nagle na człowieka i lekko przekręcił pytająco głowę. ‒ Pani będzie szczęśliwa? Generał spojrzał na Nekrona i znów dostrzegł w nim tlącą się głęboko, żywą i czułą istotę. ‒ Tak Aa. Na pewno będzie. * * * Eldarka wciąż patrzyła z obrzydzeniem na siedzącego naprzeciw nich Nekrona. Nie mogła uwierzyć, gdy człowiek powiedział jej, że siedząca przed nimi maszyna jest zdolna do najsilniejszego uczucia. Gdy słowa i zachowanie Aa w pełni to potwierdziły, zaczęła oficjalnie zarzucać człowiekowi udział w jakiejś wielkiej mistyfikacji. Przedstawiała kolejne szalone teorie, których najsilniejszą stroną były wciąż powtarzane słowa „Nekroni nie czują”. Najbardziej przerażające było jednak dla niej to, że z czasem sama przestawała w nie wierzyć. ‒ Czy gdybyś wiedział, że poczuje się lepiej gdy wlecisz w gwiazdę, zrobiłbyś to? ‒ Tak. Czego się podziewała? Pytała go czy boi się nicości jaka go czeka. Uniósł brwi i odchylił się do tyłu. Po chwili pochylił głowę i odpowiedział, że tak. Nie miało to jednak znaczenia gdy miał ryzykować swym życiem dla lordini. Nie chodziło tu o jej pozycję. Pytała o innych lordów i arcylordów, czy byłby gotów oddać za nich życie, tylko wtedy, gdyby im to pasowało. Na to by się nie odważył. Czuł się lepiej gdy wyobrażał sobie szczęśliwą Nekronkę, a wpadał w przygnębienie, gdy tylko słyszał, że będzie niepocieszona. ‒ Słuchaj. A gdybyś tak namalował dla niej coś ładnego? Przypomnij sobie coś. A chociażby nawet nią samą. ‒ zaproponował w końcu generał, gdy Eldarka wstała od stołu, by zamknąć oczy i odciąć się od całego otoczenia. ‒ Będzie szczęśliwa? ‒ Bez wątpienia. ‒ Mam pędzel? ‒ spytał powoli. ‒ No tak. A może coś wyrzeźbisz? Wokół jest mnóstwo lodu. ‒ Coś? ‒ Co chcesz uzyskać? On jest jak dziecko. Nie ma pojęcia co mówi! ‒ krzyknęła zła Eldarka. Generał dopiero teraz zaczął doceniać jak bardzo jest ładna. ‒ Dziecko. ‒ Oboje spojrzeli na Nekrona. Patrzył przed siebie nieobecnym światłem. Cena nieśmiertelności ‒ Na Faerona! De to ty? ‒ przed Aa stał metalowy szkielet. Był od niego niewiele wyższy. Stał krzywo na dwóch błyszczących nogach i patrzył swym lodowatym wzrokiem na niedawną rodzinę. ‒ Aa, to nie może być on ‒ starała się go uspokoić żona, choć głos jej drżał, jak gdyby sama nie wierzyła w swoje słowa. Na kostce De wciąż znajdowała się metalowa obrączka jaką dostał od rodziców. ‒ Bydlaki. Coście mu zrobili? ‒ Aa skoczył z pięściami na Nieśmiertelnych, chcąc pomścić los syna. ‒ Spokój! Będziecie żyć wiecznie. ‒ jeden z Nieśmiertelnych rąbnął Aa w zęby. ‒ To nazywacie życiem? ‒ stary Ve, ojciec Aa pokazał ręką na przemienionego wnuka, podczas gdy żona Aa pomagała mu wstać ‒ To jest wieczna śmierć! ‒ To dar od C’tan. Rzemieślnik nie będzie ich kwestionował! ‒ a stojący dotychczas z boku Gwardzista rąbnął staruszka prętem Kosy Bojowej. De ruszył w raz z grupą podobnych sobie na przerażonych Nekrontyrów. Nikt nie miał szans w starciu z mechanicznymi istotami. Po kolei wyrywali każdego z nich z objęć rodziny. Wciąż oszołomiony Ve nie miał nawet sił by ustać gdy jego odmieniony wnuk chwycił go mocno za ramię. ‒ Nie Vu, nie! ‒ kolejny ze szkieletów oderwał od Aa jego żonę łamiąc im palce. Obojgu popłynęły łzy, ból nie miał znaczenia wobec strachu przed tym, że niedługo nie będą w stanie się poznać. ‒ Di! Uciekaj, ratuj się! ‒ krzyknęła matka do malutkiej córki, zanim zamilkła po zadanym przez Gwardzistę ciosie. Aa rzucił się w przypływie desperacji na najbliższego Nieśmiertelnego. Przewrócił go a trzech z metalowych szkieletów chwyciło go za ręce. Mała Di została wypchnięta przez przerażoną babkę. Minęła bitego ojca i ruszyła do domu. Za nią powoli udał się De. Na wpół przytomny Aa widział jak prowadzony przez przemienionych Nekrontyrów zbliża się do ponurej Arki. W niej siedziało już kilku zbitych sąsiadów. Za sobą usłyszał znajomy krzyk. Przez chwilę myślał, że to Di. Ale to We, żona jego sąsiada, błagała o litość. Przed sobą ciągnęli nieprzytomną Vu. Nie przejmując się tym, Nieśmiertelni pozwalali by sunące po chodniku stopy rozcinały się o ostry kamień. Aa spojrzał w dół. Jego stopy też były cięte na kamieniach. Ale nic nie czuł. Po chwili już znajdował się na Arce. Vu została rzucona tuż obok. Ostatkiem sił spróbował się do niej przysunąć. Oparty na dłoniach z połamanymi palcami walczył z bólem by ostatni raz móc dotknąć żony. Leżący dookoła Nekrontyrzy byli zbyt przerażeni lub nieprzytomni by pomóc. Arka leciała teraz w kierunku Wielkiej Piramidy. Wlecieli do jej środka. Na środku wielkiej sali stały metaliczne słupy rozbłyskujące co chwila zielonym światłem. Dookoła nich stały zebrane tłumy Nekrontyrów i pilnujących ich Gwardzistów. Większość z nich była już przemieniona, co ułatwiało to pacyfikację i tak na wpół przytomnych lub skrajnie przerażonych śmiertelników. Arka wylądowała przy jednym ze słupów. Jego dolna część tworzyła swoisty pierścień. Każdy wchodzący lub wrzucany w niego Nekrontyr powodował, że słup opadał. Pierścień zwężał się do szerokości palca od podłogi a po chwili unosił metaliczny obiekt wypuszczając kolejny metaliczny szkielet. Aa tulił do siebie nieprzytomną żonę nie znajdując w sobie już żadnej siły do walki. Jedynie fakt, że wciąż jeszcze żyli i byli razem, a także nadzieja, że Di się uratowała, pozwalały mu odrzucić wszechogarniającą rozpacz. W tym momencie, któryś z odmienionych chwycił go za ramię. Ostatni raz spojrzał na oddalającą się od niego żonę. Wtedy poczuł, że to się dzieje naprawdę. Postawiono go przed kilkoma czekającymi na nieuniknione. Słupy chodziły coraz szybciej, a ostatni z walczących przed wspaniałym darem byli brutalnie bici i wrzucani w zielone światło. ‒ Tato! ‒ Nie. ‒ Aa obrócił się w kierunku lądujących barek. Pomiędzy nogami Gwardzistów przebiegło małe dziecko. Pędząc w stronę ojca minęło rzędy przerażone pobite istoty. Odskoczyło spod metalowych rąk Nieśmiertelnego by uczepić się nogi swojego taty. ‒ Nie. Di, miałaś uciekać. Kochanie. ‒ Aa płakał, ściskając przerażone dziecko. ‒ Miałaś przeżyć, na wszystkie świętości! Dlaczego?! Najbliższy metalowy Gwardzista chwycił małą za włosy. Gdy nie puszczała chwycił ją za nadgarstki, wyrywając z objęć bezradnego ojca. Krzyczała, ale maszyna była obojętna. Strażnik rzucił krzyczącą dziewczynkę w zielone światło gdy tylko uniósł się najbliższy ze słupów. Aa rzucił znów rzucił się na maszynę w przypływie sił. Jednak było to już za późno dla małej Di. Gwardzista zdzielił Aa w twarz łamiąc mu jego krótki nos. Słup znów się uniósł wypuszczając w zielonej łunie zimny metalowy szkielet. Podszedł do Aa by w raz z Gwardzistą rzucić go pod słup. Aa upadł otoczony przez ponury blask. Nie miał siły wstawać z kolan. Po chwili metaliczna konstrukcja znów opadła zamykając go w sobie. Poczuł jak oddzielane od kości mięśnie zastępowane są metalowymi. Ostatni raz poczuł ból gdy zastępowano mu oczy, a potem każdą z kości. A potem nie czuł już nic. Ostatnia szansa Coś dziwnego stało się z Aa tamtego dnia. Nie miało to znaczenia ani dla generała, ani księżniczki, ani nikogo w galaktyce. Jednak nie był już tą samą istotą, która trzęsła się i bała. Na jego stalowym obliczu nie mógł odmalować się smutek, jaki świecił z ciemnych oczodołów. Chodził zgarbiony, nawet jak na Nekrona. Chętnie rozmawiał z generałem, choć żaden z nich nie znajdował wielu słów na spędzanie, tych zaplanowanych przez lordinię, chwil. A to właśnie jej widok sprawiał, że Aa doznawał chwili spokoju, a potem mógł przez jakiś czas działać w lepszym nastroju. Jeśli można mówić o samopoczuciu w przypadku tych maszyn. Któregoś dnia Gaius William wyciągając ze swojej skrzyni znalazł, wśród stosów swoich notatek własny dziennik. Przypadkowo otworzył na stronie, w której napisał: „ 845M40. Z woli Imperatora odrzuciłem wszelkie roszczenia nekrońskich wrogów Imperium. Jeśli czeka nas bitwa dopilnuję, by każdy z tych plugawych potworów wrócił w wiadrach do odmętów ziemi, skąd przybyli. Nie sądzę, by zaryzykowaliby marsz przez otwarty teren. To byłoby nazbyt idiotyczne posunięcie, nawet jak na nich. Dlatego kazałem umocnić wjazd do miasta ruin Maximalcity (odpowiada za to gubernator Arkady Tyssen, pozwolił by uległo podpaleniu wskutek bombardowań)(Nekronów? Eldarów?). Tak czy inaczej nie dopuszczę, by choć jeden obcy wszedł do miasta Najświętszego Imperium.” Następnie znajdowała się krótka dopiska, nosząca datę pamiętnej klęski Gaiusa Williama. „Myliłem się” Jak mógł sprzeniewierzyć się wszystkiemu w co wierzył? Nie ważne w jakiej płaszczyźnie przydatnej czy nie – pomagał wrogowi. Trzeba to natychmiast zakończyć. Wyszedł z pokoju. Nie spotkał żadnego strażnika, ani innego Nekrona. Wyszedł do okrągłego przedpokoju oświetlanego tym przeklętym kryształem i wyszedł na korytarz. Minął stojących przy wejściu Gwardzistów doszedł do wejściowych wrót. Te nie otworzyły się gdy podchodził. Ze złości uderzył w nie pięścią. Obejrzał się na stojących bez ruchu na końcu korytarza Gwardzistów i zaklął. Gdy właśnie wykonywał krok w ich stronę, nagle stojące za nim drzwi otworzyły się wpuszczając do środka chłodne powietrze. Minął szeroki, czarny filar tworzący na podobieństwo ściany dwa przejścia po obu jego stronach. Generał obszedł go z prawej strony i wyszedł na zewnątrz. ‒ Ach, generale. Martwiłam się, że nigdy nie przyjdziesz. ‒ powiedziała lordini kłaniając się lekko. Stała do niego bokiem gdy wchodził ale obróciła się na chwilę. Była wyraźnie czymś pochłonięta. ‒ Ale… skąd… ‒ Spójrz. Stało się jak obiecałeś. ‒ i wskazała ręką przed siebie. Gaius William wychylił się zza ściany by móc dostrzec na co wskazuje Nekronka. Aa siedział na szczycie wielkiego lodowego bloku. Dłubał czymś znacząc na lodzie kolejne bruzdy. Choć nie przypominało to w tej chwili nic konkretnego lordini najwyraźniej uznała, że jej wojownik rozpoczął dzieło, które ma dowieść jej wyższości nad innymi gatunkami. Mimo przejmującego zimna, mężczyzna stał na śniegu, wpatrując się w Nekrona pochłoniętego żmudną pracą. Nie wiedząc jak zachowa się lordinii, spróbował oddalić się by w spokoju dokonać żywota z dala od tych okropnych maszyn. ‒ Dokąd idziesz generale? Nie odpowiedział, ani nie westchnął. Szedł do przodu w nadziei, że nikt nigdy nie znajdzie jego ciała na tym nekrońskim pustkowiu. ‒ Byłam pewna, że zechcesz jednak powrócić na swoim okręcie. Jednak widzę, że jesteście tak samo nielogiczni jak prymitywne są wasze pojazdy gwiezdne. Generał zatrzymał się nagle i powoli odwrócił. Lordini patrzyła na pracującego wojownika zupełnie przestając zwracać uwagę na człowieka, który przed chwilą chciał umrzeć na mrozie. Jej widok, wpatrującej się w metalowy szkielet pracujący nad wielką rzeźbą w środku monumentalnej budowli miało w sobie coś piekielnego. Mimo to generał odważył się spytać ją o statek. ‒ Oferujesz mi powrót do domu? Na moim statku? Zabraliście go ze sobą? ‒ Właściwie jego większość. Nie jest wyposażony w żadną formę uzbrojenia. Ale to nie powinno mieć wpływu na podróż. Znajduje się w wejściu do eldarskiej świątyni. ‒ Gdzie jest ta eldarska świątynia? Jeśli można wiedzieć. ‒ Tutaj. ‒ powiedziała księżniczka trzymając w dłoni pitolet shurikenowy ‒ Stoicie w jej końcowej części, plugawiąc najświętsze z ich miejsc. Lordini nie odwróciła się do Eldarki, która nagle się pojawiwszy mierzyła do niej z pistoletu. Widocznie Nekroni przeoczyli coś sprawdzając jej rzeczy. W przypadku Eldarów nie jest to niczym niezwykłym. Księżniczka stała w częściowo założonej zbroi, obejmującej ramiona, górny tors i biodra. Generał patrzył z niepokojem na Eldarkę. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że równie dobrze za chwilę może wycelować w niego. Jednak było coś w jej postaci, co dawało poczucie ciepła i bezpieczeństwa dodatkowo kontrastując z zimnymi Nekronami. Nekronka w końcu się obróciła. Patrzyła beznamiętnie na zdecydowaną na wszystko kobietę. Stała tak z założonymi na piersiach rękami, patrząc i świdrując swym lodowatym i metalicznym wzrokiem. Po chwili spojrzała w górę. Wolno obracając głową powiedziała: ‒ Lecą tu. Obie ich słyszymy, prawda? Liczysz, że teraz pomogą ci twoi bracia? Że to ja jestem na twojej łasce? Może, że zostanę twoją zakładniczką. Znajdziesz mi wygodną celę i będziesz zapraszała na śniadania. Nie o tym właśnie myślisz? Do generała właśnie dotarło, że jeżeli lordini zginie, to nie znajdzie już sposobu na wydostanie się z tej planety. Nie liczyłby raczej na gościnność Eldarów, o nagłym przybyciu sił Gwardii lub Marines nie wspominając. Jego rozmyślania przerwał nagle głośny stukot metalowych stóp uderzających o posadzkę. Eldarka strzeliła w Nekronkę. ‒ Nie! ‒ rozbrzmiał kobiecy głos. Aa leżał bez ruchu na ziemi. Przerażona lordini padła przed nim na kolana. Musiał rzucić się w ostatniej chwili przed swoją panią przyjmując na siebie potężny pocisk. Nie czekając na nic Liphantië przebiegła koło człowieka. Ten niewiele myśląc popędził za nią. Zostawiali za sobą klęczącą Nekronkę i wojownika. Uciekali po tygodniach niewoli, wreszcie w przypływie nadziei i strachu mijali potężne filary. Mimo, że do każdego dzieliło ich po sto pięćdziesiąt metrów biegu po mrozie, a sala liczyła ich kilkanaście nie poddawali się. Oboje wiedzieli, że pogoń jest tylko kwestią czasu, a uratować może ich tylko zdobycie przewagi w dystansie. Aa leżał na lekko ośnieżonej posadzce. Jego pani widziała jak elearski pocisk leciał prosto w jego głowę, gdy wojownik w ostatniej chwili rzucił się, by zasłonić ją swoim własnym ciałem. W czole tkwiła głęboka dziura. Strzelające w niej wyładowania energii były coraz słabsze. Nad obojgiem stało już kilkunastu Gwardzistów czekających na jej rozkaz. ‒ Idiota. Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? Mnie nic by się nie stało. ‒ mówiła, choć świadomość tego, że za chwilę zgaśnie jedyna iskra jej rodzaju sprawiała, że przypominała sobie o uczuciach, takich jak lęk i smutek. Delikatnie chwyciła lewą ręką Aa za korpus, prawą ostrożnie wsuwając mu pod głowę. Trzymała go tak, gdy zwrócił ku niej swój gasnący wzrok. Powoli, z wielkim trudem podniósł swoją rękę w stronę jej twarzy. Gdy uniósł ją tak, że nieomal mógł dotknąć jej ust krawędziami swoich palców nagle znieruchomiał. Oczy zgasły, a całe ciało zesztywniało w swoim ułożeniu. Przez chwilę trzymała tak jego nieruchome ciało. Gdy ruszył Protokół a dziura zaczęła się łatać wiedziała, że za chwilę powróci zwykły i bezmyślny wojownik. Wstała na nogi nim Aa zdążył w pełni się uruchomić. ‒ Wezwać Upiory. Chcę abyśmy zjawili się na miejscu przed nimi ‒ powiedziała beznamiętnie. Gwardzista ukłonił się i odszedł. Lordini spojrzała w kierunku uciekających. W tę samą stronę spojrzeli też strażnicy. Jeden z nich podał Nekronce jej Kostur. Po chwili zaroiło się wokół nich od Upiorów Kanopteku i Skarabeuszy. Ciemne kształty zaczęły unosić się nad ich głowami gdy na ziemi pojawili się Wojownicy i Nieśmiertelni. A ich pani patrzyła tylko na zbliżające się zarysy dwóch postaci daremnie starających się uciec. „Chyba się udało” – pomyślała przez chwilę Liphantië. Czarny zarys otwartej przestrzeni wydawał się już bardzo bliski. Z tyłu sapał za nią ludzki generał. Nie obchodziło ją co się z nim stanie. Mimo wszystko nie życzyła mu pozostać na tej planecie. Tysiące lat temu rosły tu piękne ogrody. Wtedy powstała ta świątynia. Ale to były inne czasy, lepsze. Teraz nikt nie chciał tu zostać. Gdy wydawało się, że widać już światło gwiazd Eldarka zatrzymała się gwałtownie. Za nią niczego nie podejrzewający generał. Gdy rozwiała się biała mgła zamieci wszystko stało się jasne. Przed nimi znajdowało się przeogromne kłębowisko najprzeróżniejszych bestii nekrońskiego arsenału. Potwory tworzyły nieregularną ścianę przypominającą żywe mrowisko albo wylęgniarnię czarnych os. U dołu stała dumna i wysoka Lordini dzierżąc świetlisto zakończoną żerdź o potężnym ostrzu. ‒ No to koniec. W tej samej chwili na przód rzuciła się Eldarka z przeraźliwym krzykiem szarżując na Nekronkę. Wypaliła kilka pocisków z pistoletu. Nie wywarło to jednak na przeciwniczce najmniejszego wrażenia. Każdy odbijał się od niej rozbłyskując w chwili rykoszetowania. Gdy podbiegła dość blisko nagłym i niespodziewanym ruchem Nekronka uderzyła ją kijem wyrzucając na krótko w powietrze. Eldarka upadła głucho, a po chwili podeszła do niej lordini. Generał znajdował się tylko kilka metrów obok nie odważył się drgnąć. Zdjęty strachem zapomniał o pragnieniu chwalebnej śmierci. ‒ Dlaczego go zabiłaś? ‒ spytała spokojnie lordini. Kobieta wracając powoli do siebie nie wstawała, ale zaczęła po omacku szukać dłońmi w śniegu wytrąconego pistoletu. W tym momencie Nekronka przybiła końcem broni dłoń księżniczki do posadzki. Na śniegu roztrysnęły się malutkie kropelki krwi, a Eldarka krzyknęła z bólu. ‒ On był wyjątkowy. Wiedziałaś o tym. ‒ i lekko obróciła żerdź tkwiącą w dłoni przy kolejnym krzyku bólu kobiety. ‒ Moja pani. ‒ generał nie miał pojęcia czemu zwrócił się do Nekronki w ten sposób. Coś w rozpaczliwym odgłosie bólu eldarki kazało mu natychmiast pomóc tej nieszczęśniczce za wszelką cenę. ‒ Przecież w ten sposób pokazujesz pani, że twój lud postępuje tak samo jak inni. Że nie jest w niczym lepszy. ‒ lordini patrzyła na niego obojętnie. ‒ Gdybyś ją pani puściła wolno, okazałabyś nie tylko łaskę ale także dowód, że jesteś lepsza od istoty, która w odwrotnej sytuacji postąpiłaby właśnie tak. Po krótkiej chwili Nekronka wybuchła śmiechem. Tym samym, który po raz ostatni rozbrzmiał eony temu. Śmiech księżniczki był niczym w porównaniu z tym pradawnym śmiechem istoty nie pamiętającej już prawie o uczuciach i sumieniu, który trwał dość długo by człowiek pożałował każdego z wypowiedzianych słów. ‒ Imponująca logika generale. Jak nikt inny udowodniłeś, że zasłużyłeś na swoją rangę. ‒ powiedziała w końcu z uśmiechem przyprawiającym o dreszcze. ‒ Ujmujesz się za tą istotą, to ciekawe. Ale skoro błagasz o jej życie o swoje już nie możesz. Coś wbiło się mężczyźnie w środek pleców. Momentalnie stracił czucie w nogach, ale ta sama istota nie pozwoliła mu upaść. Trzymany w powietrzu czół, jak przebija się przez tors. Po chwili zobaczył, jak zakrzywione ostrze wychodzi mu z ciała. Zaraz potem ktoś je wyciągnął pozwalając człowiekowi upaść i natychmiast umrzeć. Nekronka wyciągnęła broń z dłoni kobiety. Ta natychmiast objęła ją w nadgarstku zdrową kończyną dławiąc jęki nieznośnego bólu. Lordini patrzyła na nią z drobną dozą obrzydzenia i znacznie większą chłodu i dumnej obojętności. Po chwili machnęła w jej stronę niedbale wolną ręką. Upiór, który przed chwilą przeszył generała zbliżył się do klęczącej Eldarki. ‒ Wykłuj jej jedno oko. Niech zapamięta w nim dzień, gdy Nekron darował jej życie. Drugim ma zobaczyć mnie znowu. Gdy ponownie się spotkamy. Gdy kobiecie zadawano tak straszną rzecz, nikt nie słyszał jej krzyku. Wszyscy Nekroni ruszyli przed siebie. Za nimi czarny, potężny budynek, który gościł teraz okaleczoną Eldarkę i martwego człowieka, oderwał się od ziemi. Potworne, przedwieczne istoty mijały księżniczkę, jednak ta nie podnosiła się z kolan. Klęczała na śniegu nawet wtedy, gdy tuż nad nią przeleciało jej niedawne więzienie. I choć minęło kilka godzin w zupełnej ciszy, przerywanej jedynie przez lodowy wicher, nie ruszyła się z miejsca. Wciąż tuliła do siebie okaleczoną dłoń pozwalając by ciemna krew po oku spływała jej po lewym policzku. Gdy przylecieli Eldarzy w poszukiwaniu córki księcia, która nadała im sygnał, że żyje, natychmiast ją dostrzegli. Czarne włosy powiewały na zimnym wietrze, klejąc się do krwi spływającej z pustego oczodołu. Owinięto ją żywym kocem i zabrano na pokład najszybszego statku transportowego. Mogło się wydawać, że przybili za późno, a księżniczka zamarzła, jednak każdy z nich wyczuwał wielki ból jaki z niej emanował. Wielu z pośród nich cofało się od okaleczonej Eldarki, na długo zanim mogło ujrzeć jej okaleczone ciało. Nikt nie przejmował się leżącym obok generałem, ani małym statkiem, który miał go zabrać do domu. Nok - historia Liphantië 8 lat po opisanych wydarzeniach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Opowiadania (Fucarius) Kategoria:Nekroni